warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Approved Charart
This is all the charart for approval for Project:Imagine. The charart must be set for 24 hours, and approved by both Silver and Millie before it is moved here. Note:'' Archive at 40 charart on page.'' ] Lightningpaw (A) ~ Approved Remember him from TWII? No? Never mind x3 He looks totally different to his other image anyway, shhhhh 20:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a bit. :3 Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 00:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading a tad in the middle part thing. =P 04:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded ee, this was an old image x3 11:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Uhpproved. 17:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Swoopstrike (W) - Approved Runningfire's mate. 12:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes a bit. 21:10, October 27, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded ' 07:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Niice. 17:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Approved~ 09:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Noire (Ro) - CBA Sol's little hench-cat for my story. This is fabulous, Skye =) [[User:.Stormboot.|'Storm]] long October 22:01, October 27, 2012 (UTC) YEYYYYYY SKYEEEE <333 22:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, Skye~ Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 14:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) No-one'll oppose to CBA, will they? Gut. 17:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Runningfire (W) ~ CBA The cat almost no one likes. 11:59, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Awww, well, she looks good! Or he. Anyway, blur shading and stripes a bit ^.^ 12:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) She. Reuploaded 12:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Approved. Autumn (L) - CBA 12:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Nice! 12:11, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, blur the brown near the neck x3. Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 14:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded ''' 07:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! 17:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! CBA? 01:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Watersong (W) ~ Approved 12:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! ^.^ 12:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) So gorgeous o.o Blur and lighten dat shading <333 21:22, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Crap, another EOD. x.x 01:52, November 10, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded 10:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Changing heading back to normal, since you've uploaded CBA? Approved. 03:53, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Rat (Lo) - CBA I know what you're thinking. "Oh my God... is that a charart by... Millie?" Well, YES IT IS. I HAVE ARISEN FROM THE DEAD. And the shading is crappy, but I'll fix that one later. ^^' 06:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god... is that... a CHARART... BY MILLIE! 8D This looks AWESOME. I love the eyes. Darken the nose a bit and maybe blur the scar a tiny bit. 12:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shoulder shading. Holy crap, Mil. Millie, this is amazing! 02:19, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 08:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 21:00, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Nightstar (Le) - CBA Oh god...it's been forever since I've posted a charat...anyways, my brain's completely fried...I hope I didn't fail too horribly...x.x Shoon[[User talk:Moonshine78999|'Sh'ine+M'oon' =Shoon!]] 20:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous <3 Blur the markings a bit 21:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) EOD... 17:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded -- I blurred them a little, but if I do any more, it'll look really weird... ShoonDream, believe! 21:09, December 7, 2012 (UTC) No, they look good now! You're much better at mottleds than me x3 I may even go so far as to say CBA? 21:15, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Budgiepaw(A) ~ CBA Herrow! This is my first charart, or at least the first one I'm putting up for approval. I followed Leopardclaw's tutorial :3--Budgiepaw (talk) 13:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :O you're lying. there is no way this is your first charart. anyway, blur the stripes a bit. Merry Rowan-misMy sig is awesome[[The Memory Chasers| because it has BUDDER ]] 14:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm flattered you used mine ^.^ And excellent try at the tabby, keep at it and yours will be great in no time! 17:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful, blur the highlights a bit x3. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 22:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) You seriously haven't practised? This is an excellent first attempt at charart! 09:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thank yous :)Budgiepaw (talk) 13:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Just darken the nose a little and we'll approve it I think. 17:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I think the nose is fine how it is. CBA? Approved. Wolfkit - Approved 3 is the max right? This is one of Vixys kits.๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 10:58, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it's 5. I'd say move the paw down a little and blur it a tad so it's not so sharp. 16:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Also smudge it a bit, so it looks furry. REUPLOADED [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 11:20, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Very pretty. CBA? 20:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Vixenpaw (MCA) ~ Approved Hey guys! It feels great to do something for the wiki again... Anywhose, this is Vixenblaze as a Med Cat Apperntence and its my first one in a while so i hope its good! Vixenblaze (talk) 12:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Also, I can't fix my carat to the proper size sorry. You did it fine, just remove the |thumb and the |left from the file next time kay? Lovely! 16:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Claweh! The next thing I need to do is work on my fan fic and how to perfect my carets. Vixenblaze (talk) 11:15, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Blur or smudge the pale muzzle a bit more, great job! =) 13:15, November 27, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED. Don't know how to get rid of backgroung. I tried eraseing and it did not work. I use Pixlr if anyone can help me with that. Sorry so big. Vixenblaze (talk) 11:09, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you get rid of the white background? I'll tell you one more time about the sizing, kay? Do you know how to get onto source mode? Well, you go onto that and see the name of your image file. It will be thumb|right if you've thumbed it. You take out the thumb and right and type in 220px so it looks like 220px. And that's it. Also, if you need any help with pixlr shout and I'll help. 16:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Vixen, I just noticed the other comment above mine... If you want me to kill the white background after this is approved, I can do so for you. Smudge and blur the white some more. 03:47, November 30, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED the right way. And it would be great to get rid of the background. And I sized it right this time! XD The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 10:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) There's a tiny bit of blurred lineart where the white meets the red on the tail. And I'll do that, after the image is approved. That way I don't conflict with your uploads. REUPLOADED and i fixed the tail. The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 12:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You still need to smudge some more. Try doing it back and forth while travelling along the edge of the patch. But other than that, I like this. :3 06:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED. ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 11:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) So is it good now?๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 10:34, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe blur the smudging a little. 17:03, December 4, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 11:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ello? [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 10:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) lol, wow. CBA? Approved. 16:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Redfur (w) ~ Approved This is Vixys Mom. The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 13:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) There's a little bit of smudged lineart in places where the white meets it, and maybe the white could be blurred a little more but nice! 13:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED I blurred some more and fixed the lineart. ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 11:57, December 2, 2012 (UTC) As with the other, once it is approved, I'll murder the white background. So...๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 10:36, December 4, 2012 (UTC) lol Maybe blur the sharp smudged edges a bit. 16:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 11:26, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Is it good? [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 10:57, December 10, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 16:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Nightclaw(W) ~ Approved Woohoo! I got another charart now that I'm trying to be more active. Hopefully I won't be all Rowan-ish and forget about it :P. Nightclaw, the main character from In Search of Catmint. i guess I'm focusing on it because I don't feel like going back and reading my other fics so I can remember what they were about XD Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 12:59, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Blur the darker patches (shading?) 16:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Merry Rowan-misMy sig is awesome[[The Memory Chasers| because it has BUDDER ]] 17:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) lol your sig x3 On the haunch needs more blurring. 16:53, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and on the face too. 09:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Merry Rowan-misMy sig is awesome[[The Memory Chasers| because it has BUDDER ]] 13:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Add a highlight or something to the white to make it look white, if you don't mind. Reuploaded Merry Rowan-misMy sig is awesome[[The Memory Chasers| because it has BUDDER ]] 01:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 16:33, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Mossystar (L) ~ CBA Mottled lol I can't 20:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading plz. kthxbai. lol usually I get told it's too dark x3 reuploaded 22:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) This is beautiful, Leppy. 00:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 16:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Echosong (MC)~ Approved Heed my words: I am pleased with this charart. 22:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. Defin the shading maybe? 00:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) EoD, Leo. =P Reuploaded x3 16:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I have nothing more to say about it...Lovely as always. CBA? Hazeleye 00:40, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 11:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Lakekit (K) - Approved 18:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) What exactly is that white supposed to be? A streak of fur...? A white stripe. 15:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. Can you make it a little fuzzier? Try smudging it or something. REuploaded 09:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a bit more. Hazeleye 00:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Also lighten it. EOD. 11:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) REuploaded 08:04, January 30, 2013 (UTC) x3 Remeber to remove the EOD from the title. CBA? 10:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 16:57, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Cloudkit (K) - Approved 18:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a lot. Reuploaded 09:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the orange. Hazeleye 00:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) EOD. 11:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded 08:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Beautiful. CBA? 10:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved 17:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Bravekit (K) - Approved 18:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you define the shading a tad? I know, bi-colored are a butt to shade. XD REuploaded 09:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved 14:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thistlekit (K) - Approved 18:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading on the face, and add some to the lower part of Thistlekit's head. It wouldn't make much sense to have no shading on the lower part, and shading on the side. lol. Nice color choice ouo REuploaded 09:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved 14:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Glitterpaw (A) - Approved here, I mades a charart :3. Glitterpaw, from The Tabby Stripes. She's supposed to have golden speckles to make her look glittery, but it looks more like she has measels :P ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 21:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I think it's gorgeous. Darken the nose and define the shading a little. 12:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 23:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 10:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC) 'prooo-oooo-oooooved 14:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Tabbykit (K) - Approved Yesh, I mades two chararts! :D. By the way, when have you ever known Rowan to be good at pinks? :( I cannot do decent scars. ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 22:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) All lies. I'd say you have the right colour, just make the ends pointier and more defined. 12:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 23:35, January 29, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 09:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved 14:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hawkkit (K) - CBA 19:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the scars on the haunch, and try and round out the tailtip. Having it straight like that doesn't look accurate. That's just me, however. xD REuploaded 09:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose a tad. 11:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded 08:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) A bit more? 10:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded 00:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 12:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Wheatpaw(A) - CBA Here is da Wheatpawz. ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 06:24, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hm, blur highlights a little bit x3. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 18:54, January 31, 2013 (UTC) And dull them. 09:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded'' ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| ''stole my BUDDER!'' ]] 10:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 12:31, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Coolstar(L) - CBA I haz a Coolstar. ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| ''stole my BUDDER!'' ]] 06:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Dull the highlights. 09:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) 'Reuploaded I can't seem to get it to look right. I actually took out the highlight and dulled the shading a lot, the light part is the normal color. I can't seem to get the shading right :/ ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| ''stole my BUDDER!'' ]] 10:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Put some shading down the middle of the belly if that makes sense, I think that will help. 18:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) '''Reuploaded did that help much? ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 10:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 12:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Silverpaw(A) - CBA Err... to make a long story short, I'm not a very good charartist, and this is the best I can do since the only drawing program I can use is Korean and such *mumblemumble* Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 06:40, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Blur and smudge the highlights more and apply less highlights to Silverpaw's head, not bad for a first try, I recommend using pixlr (it's english) and it doesn't need downloading. You might want to read some charart tutorials for pixlr though... ;) 04:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Do not thumb images. This is your warning. The tail is blurred and some of the colour goes out of the lines. 18:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) This is another DovepawDoveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 09:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 12:35, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw(A) - EOD Err.. I just shaded Dovepaw a bit darker gray than Silverpaw. Shading is hard to do when you do it with a mouse.Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 02:14, February 26, 2013 (UTC) As above, no thumbing. The highlights need blurring. 18:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Err.. how do you downsize the picture? How about this?Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 14:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) You need to go to source mode and type "250px" inside the brackets of the picture so that {File:Dovepaw.png|Left} becomes {File:Dovepaw.png|Left|250px}, and you need to replace your old image with your new one, instead of adding your new image and leaving the old one here. 13:07, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Delete the background. Eye color? [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 12:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) The highlights contrast too much with the rest of the body, blur it. EOD. 12:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thistleberry(O) - CBA Thistleberry the OC doesn't really have much of a rank right now...so for now, heres her 'Other' version. ^^; 02:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Whiten the white on the face a bit? It looks a little gray. Holy crap this is beautiful Tai 8D ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 20:33, April 18, 2013 (UTC) It just look darker because of the shading. :3 22:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC) But it looks a little darker than the tail unless you're darkening the tail? I dunno if I don't make sense pay no attenttion to me ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 23:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The top/tip of the tail is exposed to the light, since it's curving up and over to my light source, where the head is more down and in the shadow. 04:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow gorgeous. CBA? 12:37, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Mottledstar (Leader) - CBA Since this project is basically dead, I've decided to upload an image. 21:49, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I think, Splash, you have reached the point where you are fantastic at charart. I say let's go for instant approval. CBA? 12:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 18:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Trinity (K) - CBA This is Trinity from Thawing Frost, she probably looks horrible but I would'nt expect much since she is one of my first chararts ;). 11:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Maybe darken the nose. I can't really tell, but it looks like on the tail, the is lineart blurded slightly where the black meets the white. Otherwise, I like it. :) 08:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Are those highlights? If so, blur them a bit. ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 11:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded ;) 09:07, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Blacks are one of the trickiest colours to do, it looks great for a first try. Blur everything a bit more, and take care with the lineart; you smudged it a little in places. 09:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Is there any way to undo the smudges? And it was'nt completely black, It was just a very dark grey. ;) 12:48, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Try sharpening it. 18:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) How do I do that? Sorry, I'm just a bit... new to pixlr. 11:30, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It's the one next to the blur; it's a blue triangle. 12:30, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded ^.^ 01:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 18:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved 13:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Tennant (other) - CBA Whew its been a while since I've done this... thinking of a Doctor Who fanfic in the future? \^0^/ Anywho (see what I did there ^3^) here goes nothing! [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 18:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Blur where the two different fur colors meet. 21:50, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Needs a nose x3 12:38, May 6, 2013 (UTC) REupLOadED ^o^ [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 13:07, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Lovely, cba? 18:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved 13:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Dewfire (MC) this is Dewfire, a medicine cat. :3 I'm new, so help woul be much appreciated!! :) --Dewfire (talk) 06:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) If this is your fist charart I am stunned, honestly. Fantastic. Darken the paw and the nose, and it is perfectly acceptable to keep it without shading, but if you fancy having a shot, there are several tutoials on the P:I main page. 12:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but may I ask what paw? Dewfire (talk) 18:11, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I believe she's talking about the pink on the nose and paw. I could be mistaken, however. ''Re-Uploaded -'' I forgot to add her one dark leg sorry haha, but I darkened the nose and paws. Dewfire (talk) 15:03, August 20, 2013 (UTC) TARDIS (other) - CBA This is his BFFL TARDIS ^0^ [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 17:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The exact TARDIS blue hex code is #003D67, and that's what the BBC said so yeah. 12:38, May 6, 2013 (UTC) REupLOadED. -_- [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! 13:04, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Maybe blur the star a tad. 18:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) REupLOadED. I think this'll be my last cat until Fall (or I could sneak on at home... idk) [[User:Vixenblaze|'A Derptor and a Time Lord? ']] Oh yes! 12:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 18:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) So is it good or what? Vixy September 6 2013 Duckpaw(A) - Approved Oh geez, I'm bad at torties :(Raindroprose (talk) 10:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Naw, I think it's cute! :) Just maybe blur/smooth out the shading, especially on the legs. Also maybe make the yellow (I think that's what that color is) areas a tad less greenish? 02:50, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded, does it look too yellow?Raindroprose (talk) 13:13, December 6, 2013 (UTC) A little. Perhaps make it more on the orange-yellow side. 10:29, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded, I tried again but I just can't find the right shade of brown and gold :/ RainDropRose 11:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) No, I think that looks great now!So I shall do this: CBA? 13:15, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 13:56, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Moonpaw(A) - Approved Here's Moonpaw! -- RainDropRose 14:55, December 6, 2013 (UTC) It looks good! Perhaps blur the spots a teeny bit more. 13:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded. RainDropRose 20:48, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Gorgeous. CBA? 13:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC) My first approval. 05:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Pansyflower (Q) - CBA Here's Pansyflower and her kits, Stonekit, Sunnykit, and Morningkit. 03:27, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Thicken the lineart where you had to come up with some by a little bit? If you think it's fine, then you don't have to change it~ The shading around her face is too dark, try to lighten it or maybe smudge it into the fur a bit better.Raindroprose (talk) 03:22, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Was EOD our abbreviation for warnings? 13:51, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded ''' 14:15, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Blur the back paw a little. 14:17, December 14, 2013 (UTC) '''Reuploaded 14:25, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Lovely! CBA? 17:38, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 01:01, December 29, 2013 (UTC)